


Lucille

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [40]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas wakes up and catches Eliott on the phone with his ex





	Lucille

Lucas knew Eliott and Lucille were still talking. They had known each other for a long time and, while Eliott didn’t felt anything romantic for her anymore, he wasn’t quite ready to let go of her. Since he got diagnosed, Eliott had seen so many people walk out of his life, saying goodbye with someone who had been his only friend, his best friend, had taken a toll on him which is why, a few months after their final breakup, Eliott had contacted her and asked to meet over coffee. Lucas had been understanding of the situation and accepted that Lucille was back into Eliott’s life as a friend.

They started slow, meeting at cafés once a week to chat and, slowly moved elsewhere, going to parks or simply hanging out at Eliott’s. The more they hung out together, the more Eliott realized that she was a _better friend_  than girlfriend. It only it was reciprocal…

Lucas didn’t want to come off as the paranoid, jealous boyfriend but, he quickly caught on with the way Lucille was looking at him that she still had feelings for Eliott. You had to be blind not to see it.

The way she was alway trying to  _touch_  him, on the arm, the shoulder. The way she  _looked_  at him…Lucas wanted to burst her heart-eyes with butter knives.

Lucas had tried talking to Eliott about Lucille but he had denied it, saying she didn’t mean anything behind those gestures, promising the young, insecure boy that they were platonic.

And, he  _believed_  Eliott. He  _trusted_  Eliott, just…not Lucille.

As he paddled sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes with his palms, Lucas heard Eliott talking to someone on the phone, his voice quiet, careful to not wake his sleeping boyfriend. Eliott was sitting on the counter, dressed in only a pair of boxers, his naked back facing the doorway.

Lucas walked over to him and a smile bloomed on Eliott’s lips the second he was in his vision field.

“Who is it?” Lucas asked, reaching to turn on the kettle to make his tea.

“ _Lucille_.”

Lucas’s face twisted when he pronounced her name, making Eliott chuckle. He pulled the younger boy close snaking a hand around his waist and leaned in giving giving him a kiss on the cheek as lucille talked away on the phone.

Settling between Eliott’s legs, Lucas pushed his face in the older boy’s chest, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s middle, snuggling into Eliott’s bare chest. Lucas pressed soft kisses on Eliott’s collarbones, soft lips tickling him as he talked on the phone.

“Stop it,” Eliott told him quietly.

Although he acted cold toward everybody else, Lucas as  _very_ cuddly and warm with Eliott. He  _loved_ nesting in Eliott’s arms and chest, bathing in his scent.

Eliott carried on the conversation with Lucille and, just as they said goodbyes, Lucas heard her calling him baby and he growled possessively. She had lost her right to call him that when they broke up, Eliott was  _Lucas’s baby_  now.

Eliott deposed his phone on the countertop, giving Lucas his full attention now that he wasn’t on the phone with Lucille. “Did you have to quit out bed to answer her call?”

“I was already up when she called. I was drinking my coffee and going over some mail. No need to be jealous.”

“I’m not…”

Eliott snorted, not believing Lucas’s bullshit. The kettle whistled and Lucas moved out of Eliott’s hold to make his coffee. He was adding sugar in it when a song on the radio caught his attention. Lucas’s lips curled up into an amused smirk, the lyrics oddly fitting for the situation. He put the spoon down and turned, waiting for the chorus to come to sing along with attitude.

“ _C'est chelou. Cette façon qu'elle a de te regarder. C'est quoi cette manière de t'appeler bébé?_ ” Lucas sang, giving Eliot a quizzical look. “ _Tu diras à cette taspé que je vais la taper._ ”

Eliott bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter. He knew that talking to Lucille got on Lucas’s nerve and he had to admit that sometimes he liked seeing that, like seeing how possessive Lucas became over him. But, this was a whole new side of Lucas, he hadn’t been this petty before. He took his hand and smiled at him. “Lucas…” But, Lucas didn’t look at him and continued on singing the song, making it clear that he was trying to make a point. Eliott couldn’t hold himself back and began to laugh. “She isn’t that bad you know…but I mean, she is still quite  _special_ ,” he teased, wanting to see Lucas’s reaction.

Lucas lifted an eyebrow. “Special, uh? You said you liked  _surprising_  people, not special people.” He stepped into Eliott’s personal space between his legs. “Maybe you need a reminder of who you’re in a relationship with…” Lucas dipped to kiss Eliott’s neck, biting at the mark he left there last night.

Eliott hummed, tilting his head to give Lucas more space.

Lucas moved back looking at the mark on Eliott’s neck with a smirk. “That’ll do it. It’ll be a good reminder for you in case you decide to leave our bed again to go talk to her. And, for Lucille too. Some people have to be reminded what isn’t theirs,” Lucas explained before returning to his coffee making, taking a small gulp after stirring it with a spoon.

Using his phone to inspect the damage, Eliott giggled. “You really are the jealous type aren’t you?” He hopped down the counter and pulled Lucas into his arms, kissing him all over his face, making the boy laugh.

‘‘Stop it, I’m gonna spill my coffee.’‘

Eliott pouted. “Don’t be mad at me ok? You’re still the love of my life. She can’t  _ever_  change that.”


End file.
